Pinochle
by GalaMD
Summary: Hay parejas que encajan casi a la perfección, como la jota de diamantes y la reina de espadas... Se abren las apuestas  WilsonOC [3ª Temporada]


_Disclaimer:_ Como pueden comprobar en las suculentas promos de la cuarta temporada, mis artimañas y tretas para lavarle el cerebro a Shore con el Huddy y el Hilson de modo intensivo durante tres años…empiezan a dar sus frutos XDDD Así que, ok, sobre le papel, la serie sigue siendo su creación, hasta el último boli en el bolsillito de la bata de Wilson. Pero en realidad somos nosotros quienes movemos los hilos desde detrás MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA

_Spoilers_Tercera temporada ;)

_Pairing:_ silb Es muuuuuy light (no quería traumatizar a nadie LOL) pero puede percibirse Wilson/OC. Pista: no es una Mary-Sue inventada a partir de un empacho con la Farma. EXISTE. EN. EL. CANON. XD

_Categoría:_ Colección de… one-shots panorámicos XD de esos tipo extra-largos XD

_Dedicatoria/Nota/Divagaciones varias:_

No puedo impedir que me envíen amenazas de muerte, pero la idea aparentemente ridícula que mi madre me dio una vez mientras discutíamos sobre pairings de la serie ("pues Wilson haría buen pareja con…". Yo: WTFFFFFFFFFF!) al final hizo mella en mí, y estoy bastante convencida de que pudiera funcionar en el canon. No. Really XDD

Así que confío que se dejen llevar por esa pizca de verosimilitud y disfruten el relato al menos la cuarta parte que mis historias anteriores ;)

Por ser_ Pinochle_ el amago de retorno a mis orígenes en este mundillo del ff, está dedicado a todo el que lo lea, pero especialmente a mis Huddles (Ninfa, Angi, Auryl y Hilda ;)), a las que he echado tantísimo de menos hasta mi regreso del exilio académico, y a las chicas del Club Huddy, tanto a las veteranas (Anasyx, Vic, Housean, Sara/Matt, Xuanny, Carmen, dni, Brutalmentehonesta, Dolly, huddy23, mys…) como a los últimos fichajes a quienes he tenido el genuino placer de conocer este verano (Mestisay, Jayne, housemdc, Quimi, Sonia, Ralip, Lentejoncita, Lapislázuli, button-lip…). Y a tods las que, dentro o fuera de esta categoría, por mi amnesia habitual, se me hayan olvidado: a Palm&Penny, a los maravillosos reviewers en Cris, Ocean Lady…

Esto va también por mis camaradas de armas del Alison's Army: mi Big Sis – teh Authoress vengadora del Alert (ILU 4ever), Sandra, Luuke…

…y Regi. Otro año más recibe por adelantado tu regalo de cumpleaños. Solamente porque no me aguanto las ganas de esperar hasta el día 27 (mwahaha XD especialmente después de haber cometido el desliz de equivocarme de fecha y felicitarte el b-day el día de tu santo XDD). No es Relson of good luv del clásico (para eso tenemos artistas de la creación como Angi ;)) pero cruzo los dedos para que satisfaga tu mono de Jimmy hasta que se estrene la premiére de la cuarta temporada. Muchísimas felicidades, cielo mío, que los dos patitos sean presagio de buena fortuna e ilusiones cumplidas. Con todo su corazoncito Huddy (y Alert XD):

Elena ;)

* * *

**PINOCHLE**

_**[Pinacle o pináculo:**__** juego de naipes que consiste en agrupar cierto tipo de cartas; una de las parejas de mayor valor en puntuación es el pinocle, formada por la reina de picas/espadas y la jota de diamantes.**_

**I.**

_**Oh, look, I'm buried,  
Like a cancer eating away inside of me.  
I don't want your pity,  
Only the promise that I'll be okay now. **_

**(Captain, Dave Matthews)**

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la montaña de peticiones, informes e imágenes de resonancia y acabó sucumbiendo al cansancio.

– _Siempre_ igual…– exhaló en un suspiro exasperado. Una resentida maldición contra su especialidad, contra las idealistas decisiones que su joven yo había tomado durante la carrera, quedó a medio camino al morderse la lengua.

James Wilson se pasó la mano ansiosamente por el pelo, resistiendo la tentación de aflojarse la corbata. No tenía citas esa mañana, enfrascado como estaba (o intentaba estarlo) con el papeleo habitual… pero tampoco era cuestión de fastidiar el nudo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir delante del espejo y con una paciencia que últimamente tenía que malgastar en otros menesteres. A veces echaba de menos a Julie en pequeños pero trascendentales momentos como ése. En diez segundos (cronometrados) le apañaba una lazada impecable tipo Windsor, con una destreza que él jamás adquiriría ni entrenándose.

Trató de regresar al dossier que tenía delante. "Mostrándose la segunda tanda de radioterapia a las dosis máximas recomendables para la edad y peso del paciente ineficaces, se recomienda resección amplia del tumor o incluso amputación de la extremidad superior derecha…". Cuando se percató, había leído las mismas líneas en un bucle infinito de veces. Su vista se desvió, inconscientemente buscando escapar de la realidad que suponía mutilar a una criatura. En lugar de asimilar que era la opción correcta y el mejor consejo profesional que podía dar a sus padres, y proseguir con el informe y pasar al siguiente, se afanó en mordisquear la tapa del _bolígrafo negro que estaba utilizando. Tenía millones de estilográficas, carísimos y lujosos regalos, de familiares, con los que los agasajaban los representantes de laboratorios farmacéuticos o que sisaban en los congresos a los que se apuntaban. Pero siempre se había sentido más cómodo haciendo uso de los bolis de plástico barato de toda la vida. Eran…menos sofisticados. Más sencillos. Menos valiosos. _

Ya lo estaba haciendo _otra vez_. Distrayéndose deliberadamente.

Algo que no podía permitirse en el caso del pequeño Josh Lincoln. Seis años, sarcoma de Swing y unos padres al borde del mismísimo colapso.

House llevaba razón. Era un auténtico pringado.

Frunció el ceño, hastiado. No sólo tiraba de sus problemas personales con una soga al cuello, sino que tenía que lidiar también con las neuras de su amigo.

Pero lo cierto es que… le asfixiaba el olor denso a nuevo que desprendía la moqueta y por un instante (sólo un instante de desconexión entre su razón y sus sentidos), comprendió a House.

Se encontraba fuera de su hábitat, lejos de la cómoda intimidad de su despacho, sin poder revisar sus archivos. Pero claro, House podía trabajar en cualquier sitio y probablemente cuando regresara a su morada encontraría que le habrían mangado algún que otro souvenir. Si es que no habría dejado todo patas arriba.

No podía trabajar así, rodeado de las baratijas de House, en medio del centro de mandos del Enterprise. Todo galáctica modernidad de acero inoxidable y facturación sueca, equipo de música, televisor, dvd y monitores de plasma, con aquella agorafobia que se cernía sobre él entre las paredes de cristal. Además de tener que sufrir que la puerta se estuviera abriendo y cerrando intermitentemente cada vez que alguno de sus chicos entraba para consultar notas o tratados de fisiología o medicina interna. O que irrumpían con disculpas por delante, azorados porque en el fondo saben de sobra que sólo han sido enviados por su jefe con el mero propósito de incordiar. Para que fuera él quien, indirectamente, le resolviera la papeleta arrastrandose hasta el despacho de Cuddy para suplicarle de rodillas que acabara con aquel ridículo berrinche de la moqueta.

Antes de poder declarar su rendición y bajarse los pantalones para deleite de House, una voz distraída y de tono poco amistoso (más bien un gruñido) le hizo alzar los ojos en dirección a la puerta que acababa de abrirse. De nuevo.

– House, la Doctora Cuddy… – no se le escapó la nota de acritud, ni la súbita pausa que le siguió. – Oh. – la enfermera…Brenda, ese era el nombre, le miró con lo que parecía una mezcla de incredulidad y divertimento. Un momento. ¿Ni siquiera había llamado a la puerta? – Evidentemente, no es House. – rodó los ojos y dirigió su atención con mirada escrutadora hacia la puerta de cristal que conectaba el despacho de la sala de reuniones al otro lado. Le dio la sensación de que si la hubiera dejado el tiempo suficiente habría reventado la luna en miles de esquirlas diminutas. Tragó saliva y carraspeó la arena en la garganta.

– No está en casa. – intentó mostrarse cordial, no había motivos para hacerle pagar sus frustraciones (y sus instintos homicidas hacia House) a la pobre mujer, que sólo hacía su trabajo. , tratando de aparentar normalidad. – Pero puede encontrarle en mi despacho; allí les dejé a él y a su equipo.

Las perfiladas cejas morenas se dispararon hasta el techo.

– Lo dudo, doctor Wilson. Han debido emigrar hacia rincones más concurridos.

Wilson parpadeó, como tratando de borrar a aquella alucinación visual que pugnaba por no prorrumpir en carcajadas.

– De verdad. Vengo de allí ahora mismo. Es el primer sitio donde siempre miro cuando tengo que iniciar una cacería, porque es su escondrijo preferido.

Wilson boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, sin encontrar las palabras para anunciar su indignación, mientras la decepción quemaba en la boca del estómago como una úlcera después de tomar un termo de café.

– Yo… – cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Autocontrol. Calma. Relax. Paz y amor. _Ohmmmm… Ohmmmm…_, resonaba el eco de la cinta de meditación oriental que Bonnie solía haber puesto a todas horas durante la fase Yoko-Onno de su matrimonio. – Me las pagará. Hablaré con Cuddy, pero se la cobraré. – exclamó, mientras recogía furiosamente todos sus trastos y los soltaba sin miramientos en el interior de su cuarteada cartera de piel.

Delatando su ascendencia italiana, Brenda Previn llevaba cincelada en el rostro una mueca que nada tenía que envidiar a aquella con la que el pincel de Leonardo agració a la Giocconda. La enfermera dio un pequeño paso a atrás, pero sostuvo la puerta cuando pasó a su lado como una exhalación, perseguido por los demonios de la colada, las facturas, los pacientes moribundos. Una incipiente cefalea tronaba entre las sienes. Fantástico… el día no podía ir mejor.

– Buena suerte. – deseó una voz extrañamente dulcificada a sus espaldas. Despojada de mordacidad ponzoñosa o sarcasmo. Se paró en seco a mitad del pasillo. Para ser honestos a la verdad… le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿La enfermera de las consultas le estaba tratando de dar apoyo moral¿Para qué¿Tolerar a House¿Acudir a Cuddy¿El caso¿La vida amarga que le estaba tocando vivir, haciéndole sudar la gota gorda mientras iba cuesta arriba y sorteando obstáculos?

Cuando recuperó la compostura y giró sobre sus talones el moño en que llevaba el cabello negro recogido ya había desaparecido tras una esquina en dirección a la clínica.

**II. **

_**Where has that old friend gone  
Lost in a February song  
Tell him it won't be long  
Ti**__**ll he opens his eyes  
Opens his eyes… **_

**(February Song, Josh Groban)**

Ya desde lo lejos les vio a los dos. El hombre más joven estaba sentado en el banco de la parada del autobús a la que ella se dirigía, como cada noche. Por la pose de sus hombros, encorvados, alicaídos, embutidos en una gabardina arrugada, era fácil adivinar que la vida no parecía sonreírle como antaño. Ya no era ningún secreto, ni en salitas de médicos ni siquiera dentro de los quirófanos. Era la comidilla del barrio cómo el apuesto y brillante James Wilson había caído en desgracia debido fundamentalmente a su ingenua disposición y a las malas compañías con que se asociaba. El conductor de la moto se detuvo, creyó que para extender una invitación en señal de paz, tras el Apocalipsis sembrado en el Princeton Plainsboro por un poli cabreado con herpes y desgarro anal por un termómetro mal prescrito. Pero en un parpadeo, de él sólo quedó el rechinar de neumáticos y el destello del casco bajo la luz de la farola. Y Wilson no había movido ni un solo dedo por detenerle. Se limitaba a seguir con los ojos, como un cachorro abandonado por sus dueños, la estela del humo que salía del tubo de escape.

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. _Ingrato y arrogante misántropo._

Tomó asiento a su lado, guardando una distancia prudencial para no sobresaltarle, y se descolgó el bolso para ponérselo sobre las rodillas mientras esperaba.

– No debería consentirle estas cosas…– dijo como único saludo para anunciar su presencia, con voz queda y la cautela limando las aristas que normalmente exhibían sus palabras. Sabía que aquello era una intromisión en toda regla, en un juego en el que, cara a cara, no le estaba (ni debería estarlo) permitido participar. Organizar apuestas a las espaldas de los implicados era una cosa… pero inmiscuirse en asuntos que no la concernían, que eran parte de la vida privada de los doctores del hospital podía acabar acarreándole problemas. Le importaba tres cominos. Intuía que aquel hombre, al que empezaban a aparecerle pequeñas y traicioneras arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos tan prematuramente… necesitaba descargar al menos parte de la tensión emocional que le ahogaba por dentro.

Eso pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y hacerle reparar por fin de que ya no estaba solo. Menos daba una piedra.

– Hola. – dijo, sin mucho entusiasmo, como si le hubiera tenido que sacar el saludo con sacacorchos. – Y no… no debería. Pero lo hago. – trabaron miradas. – Es…– notó su atragantamiento y en silencio le animó a continuar y quitarse de encima aquella losa que le oprimía el corazón. – Mi hermano…

Creyó no haber entendido bien la palabra, por el castañetear de sus dientes y el hilo de voz con que fue pronunciada. Refrenó el impulso de hundir aún más a fondo el dedo en la yaga. Entendió que, a fin de cuentas, el atrevimiento había sido excesivo por su parte. A veces estaba mejor con la boquita sellada.

Sin embargo, no vislumbró un solo atisbo de enojo en sus facciones. Él le dedicaba una sonrisa trágica, resignada, que encendió su compasión en el centro del pecho y una fuerza invisible, como un gancho, tiró de la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba en un fugaz reflejo de la curvatura de los labios del oncólogo.

De repente, una brisa helada se coló por la abertura de su abrigo y la obligó a apretar aún más el cinturón y a protegerse con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Siendo incapaz de sostener la triste mirada verde por más tiempo debido al incómodo escozor que nadaba detrás de sus propios párpados, procuró ocupar las manos y la atención en rebuscar su más preciado arsenal en el interior del bolso.

Wilson también había captado el cambio del viento y la estática en el espacio entre ellos. Suspiró.

Un paquete de smarties abierto apareció debajo de sus narices, y las pequeñas pastillas multicolor reclamaban besos. Literalmente se sintió salivar. Dios. Cuánto hacía que no probaba uno de esos. Siglos. O más. Su estómago mantenido a base de mantequilla de cacahuete y agua de mini-bar de hotel de tres estrellas hizo piruetas y gruñó con ansia – esperó que no audiblemente. Cogido por sorpresa y tratando de descifrar aquel enigma del universo, retrocedió desde los dedos que sostenían el tubo de golosinas hasta el antebrazo, el codo, el brazo y la mirada expectante de la enfermera.

La situación le pareció tan surrealista que no pudo más que dejar escapar una carcajada, pero ésta se rajó en el aire.

– Vale. Son tóxicos. Probablemente la cubierta de caramelo lleve mil y un productos cancerígenos… – el aguijón desafiante en los irises oscuros de Brenda se le clavó en la retina. – Pero como médico debería saber perfectamente que no se tiene que menospreciar el valor antidepresivo del chocolate. – aseveró, medio en serio medio en broma, agitando el tubo de nuevo delante de él. – Aunque claro, igual estas cosas no se las enseñan en la todopoderosa Harvard…

Cogió el primero. Sólo por acallarla de una santa vez y saciar el antojo dulce de su paladar y que la mujer se quedara tranquila con su buena acción del mes.

– ¿Alguna vez se ha visto obligada a comer tantos que lo ha comprobado por sí misma?. Era una pregunta retórica, jocosa, para romper el hielo. No esperaba respuesta.

Un velo oscuro, como el del luto, ensombreció las facciones romanas de su interlocutora.

– A toneladas.

Su susurro reptó disfrazado de escalofrío que erizó el vello de la nuca. Qué idiota había sido. Ahogándose en el charco de sus propias desgracias, sin recordar que el resto de personas a su alrededor eran Soles de sus propias galaxias y tenían infortunios igual de graves o quizás más de las que sobreponerse y seguir adelante.

– Lo admite porque es mujer. Lo llevan arraigado en el cromosoma X, el fervor por el Cadbury…

Hizo la concesión de no protestar por el comentario falsamente machista y, de hecho, le regaló una expresión de puro y orgásmico éxtasis (que ni sus ex) a la mención del Cadbury. Wilson sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro, riendo.

– Y usted lo sabe tan bien porque siempre está en contacto con su lado femenino¿eh? – tuvo el descaro de guiñarle el ojo. Sólo recordar que a la mañana siguiente estaría recibiendo de sus manos botes de orina para urocultivos la hizo abstenerse de hincarle el codo entre las costillas.

La risa cesó. Ups. Parecía que los ojos se le fueran a salir de las órbitas…

– ¿Qué insinúas? – las pobladas cejas del médico se unieron en una. – ¿Crees que…huh…que yo soy…? – balbuceó, atónito.

Extendió la palma de la mano desocupada a modo de escudo. Él le robó otro smartie para tragar las penas con él.

– No, no. _Yo_ no _creo _nada. Es…parte de la rumorología popular que se cuece en el hospital. – era una mentira piadosa, después de todo. – Para escribir un tratado, se lo aseguro.

– Pero…vamos a ver, si el clan de cotillas debe tener ya una lista kilométrica con mis matrimonios fracasados y todos los…bueno, los ligues intrahospitalarios que han hecho bien en acabar dándome calabazas…– refunfuñó por lo bajini. Ahora fue su turno de reprimir una carcajada.

– Precisamente por eso. – explicó, con el tono paciente y la precisa vocalización de una maestra de párvulos. Él seguía bizco intentando comprender la obscura lógica detrás aquella suposición generalizada. – Por eso y por su…bueno, esa relación amor-odio que se trae con…House. – cara de póquer. – Tanto matrimonio perfecto…roto, media plantilla de enfermería revolucionada, las residentes suspirando por los rincones al paso del jovencísimo y atractivo jefe de Oncología… La gente es curiosa, empieza a dudar, a barajar hipótesis alternativas y replantearse… ciertas cosas. Como que los matrimonios y la reputación de mujeriego fueran una tapadera, o producto de su miedo a afrontar la salida del armario. – concluyó sin titubear, encogiéndose de hombros en la expresión gestual universal para la inevitabilidad, traducida en cristiano a un "qué se le va a hacer".

Wilson parecía aturdido. Arrugó las líneas de expresión hasta que sus facciones se contorsionaron en la horripilante mueca de sufrido espanto que la obligó a contener su siguiente retahíla (_con lo que se estaba divirtiendo_, pensó para sí algo decepcionada), como si en lugar de haberle revelado la realidad (que no humillación) de su pública ambigüedad sexual, le estuviera proponiendo acompañarle a hacerse la cera integral.

El estruendo del autobús llegando a la parada concedió al oncólogo un receso obligatorio para reponerse. Los dos miraron con concentración el número que indicaba el rótulo, internamente deseando que fuera la suya, porque el frío empezaba ya a calar los huesos y a congelarles las neuronas, hasta hacerles balancearse en la cuerda floja del decoro.

– Es el mío. – soltó ella en un murmullo que más sonó a gruñido desencantado, lo cual le sorprendió. – En fin, Doctor. Ha sido un placer charlar con Usted. No se me congele esperando…

Recogió sus bártulos y le tendió la mano. No esperaba que él fuese al encuentro de la suya, y aprovechó para cumplir su objetivo. En el cuenco de la mano del médico vertió un puñado de smarties. No sonrió, pero los mezquinos y gatunos ojos negros se iluminaron.

Wilson cerró el puño, sintiendo el relieve de los caramelos y la textura del azúcar y el chocolate al semi-derretirse por el contacto con la calidez de su piel. Se echó unos cuantos en la boca, pero se tomó su tiempo para paladearlos mientras ella subía los escalones.

– ¡No soy homosexual!. – le gritó sin vergüenza y con la boca llena, el crujido de los smarties reverberando en sus oídos. Una anciana que había estado mirando por la ventana embelesada con el espectáculo de tortolitos que habían ofrecido mudó toda benevolencia por un rictus desencajado y escandalizado.

Ajena a esto, antes de cerrarse la puerta, Brenda se agarró a la barandilla al lado del chófer y se dirigió a él una última vez.

– ¡Siempre puede apostar! Seríamos dos contra todo el hospital. ¡Imagine las ganancias… nos sacarían de la miseria!

Agachó la cabeza, las mejillas encendidas y el pecho algo más liviano.

_Debía ser el místico poder del chocolate…_

**III. **

_**But I can't confront the doubts I have  
I can't admit that maybe the past was bad  
And so, for the sake of momentum  
I'm condemning the future to death  
So it can match the past.**_

**(Momentum, Aimee Mann)**

Habían llegado a un punto cuanto menos interesante en su…interacción con el paso de las semanas. O al menos habían intercambiado más frases, saludos, miradas y confidencias veladas acompañadas de smarties de medianoche que en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando en el mismo hospital. Sus reuniones eran secretas, y no porque ninguno se avergonzara de aquello o porque les incomodaran las habladurías y las pesquisas de House, sino porque encontraban una cierta emoción en la espontaneidad y la improvisación, en el hecho de que nada de eso, especialmente el que, en pocos meses, hubieran pasado de ser completos extraños a…algo bastante más parecido a viejos conocidos.

– ¿Qué tal su marido?. – preguntó una de esas noches de guardia, al regresar de la ronda de las doce, deseoso de planchar la oreja en su sofá. Lo hizo sin malicia, como quien pregunta la hora, pero con una inusual pizca de picardía con la que pretendía burlarse del absurdo desliz de intentar coquetear con ella inocentemente unos cuantos días atrás. La había invitado al café aguado de máquina y había ofrecido acompañarla a la salida a una cafetería decente donde sirvieran capuccinos con nata de verdad y un delicioso chocolate vienés para combatir las penas. Sólo porque parecía mustia, especialmente silenciosa. Creyó que necesitaba hablar o al menos la compañía de alguien. Y él no tenía nada mejor que hacer; era libre como el viento. Nadie a quien acudir. House había rescindido toda invitación a su casa desde que le encontrara en Nochebuena nadando en su propio vómito por una sobredosis con la oxicodona de su difunto paciente. De cualquier manera, Brenda (que le seguía tratando de usted, a pesar de todo), declinó la oferta. Pero no con el "no, gracias, tengo planes" educado y ruborizado que había visualizado en su mente. No. En lugar de rechazarle con excusas vagas, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama celeste y extrajo un anillo. Una alianza de boda. Que se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo anular desenguantado.

Se le secó la boca y durante tres segundos volvió a sentirse como el despechado adolescente al que dan calabazas en el baile de fin de curso.

Por eso había intentado restarle importancia a aquella invitación. Retractarse. Demostrarle que podían seguir en la misma línea que hasta ese momento. Compartir sin compromiso la mera compañía mutua.

La respuesta de ella congeló toda esperanza de olvidar lo sucedido.

Pues…muerto.

El universo conspiraba contra él. ¿Estaba bromeando¿Era capaz alguien – Ella– de bromear sobre algo tan serio como la muerte¿Refiriéndose a su esposo?

Creo que le he pillado en bragas, Doctor Wilson.

Ni siquiera toda la arena del Sáhara hubiera raspado con tanta aspereza sus cuerdas vocales.

– Entonces… ¿es cierto que es viuda? – los ojos de Brenda se hincaron como dagas en los suyos. No cabía lugar a dudas.

– Desde hace cinco años… – se limitó a responder, con soltura, pero tajante.

Estaba tan avergonzado y sobrecogido que hubiera querido desviar la mirada, pero le era imposible. ¿Cómo era posible que algo…tan…GIGANTESCO y suculento no hubiera sido ya de dominio público en el hospital? Y si el marido estaba muerto por qué demonios…– Su alianza… ¿por qué la…lleva encima¿Por qué me la enseñó el otro día? – preguntó balbuceando, casi sin pensarlo dos veces, entre indignado y desconfiado.

– Porque no quería que se hiciera ilusiones. – la mueca burlesca se agrió cuando empezó a hablar en serio. – No he dejado de llevarla nunca. Costumbre, supongo. Pero para trabajar resulta incómodo, así que me la quito. – dio vueltas al anillo de oro entre los dedos. – Además…sé de sobra que ha tenido mil y un aventuras, pero, de algún modo su honorable sentido de la moralidad le hace respetar a las mujeres casadas. – se encogió de hombros, como si la solución al enigma hubiera sido capaz de resolverse sola hasta para un preescolar. – Hubiera terminado como todas las demás antes que yo¿es consciente de ello? La soledad es demasiado…intensa a veces, para dejar pasar las oportunidades que nos brinda el destino. Pero en mi caso hubiera sido un error, porque…o habría acabado sustituyendo esta alianza por otra, o arrinconada cuando el desencanto de la convivencia hubiera hecho finalmente mella en usted de nuevo. No sé…si yo hubiera podido aguantar pasar por…algo así otra vez. Lo siento. Supongo que debí habérselo dicho entonces…

Wilson parecía sumido en estado catatónico, mientras se pinzaba el puente de la nariz entre dedo índice y pulgar. Justo cuando la mano de Brenda giraba el pomo de la muerta para abandonar su despacho, historiales en mano, él recuperó la voz.

– ¿De qué…?.

La enfermera giró sobre sus talones. La luz anaranjada del atardecer que se colaba entre las persianas bañó la mitad de su rostro que no estaba vuelto hacia la puerta, dándole un aspecto de mayor irrealidad a su semblante glacial, que pugnaba por no resquebrajarse.

– Linfoma. No Hodgkin. – la respuesta le golpeó de lleno en la boca del estómago.

– No…– enterró la cabeza entre las manos. – No le conocí… me acordaría si un señor Previn casado con una enfermera del hospital hubiera sido tratado por mi departamento.

Brenda sonrió su sonrisa de Giocconda. En cierta manera, la enternecía el apuro de aquel pobre hombre con suficientes sogas de culpabilidad alrededor del cuello. Ni se daba cuenta, pero las lucía ya con la misma distinción que cualquiera de sus corbatas de estampados absurdos.

– Eso será porque no fue paciente en el PPTH. Robert recibía tratamiento con el Doctor Volk en el Princeton General…

La mirada de corderito desamparado del siempre comprensivo y comedido James Wilson chispeó irritación.

– Ojalá hubiera sido usted el especialista que llevara su caso, pero la decisión ni siquiera fue mía. Robert no deseaba montar ningún circo en mi lugar de trabajo. Yo convine con él. Nunca fue cuestión de no confiar en sus aptitudes; ya entonces era un oncólogo prometedor, que ascendería rápido en la jerarquía. Todos sus superiores lo comentaban por los pasillos, muy satisfechos con la idea de jubilarse antes de tiempo. – Wilson no le rió el burdo intento de arrancarle una sonrisa. – No es que hubiera podido hacer más de lo que Volk logró, con lo diseminada que estaba la enfermedad… pero le habría _acompañado_ realmente hasta el final…– no pudo evitar que destellos de admiración por su compasión y empatía profesional se filtrara entre sus palabras.

Salió apresurada, como una exhalación. El ruido seco de la puerta al cerrarse le pilló a medio camino desde el escritorio.

Sí. Habían llegado a un punto interesante…

…así lo habría visto la mente calculadora y analítica de House.

**IV.**

_**A cold and friendless tide has found you,  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you,  
Circling in the air,  
Lighted by a prayer.**_

**(Candle on the water, Helen Reddy)**

Cuando llegó la mañana de Navidad y telefoneó para decir que no iría a trabajar esa mañana porque se encontraba indispuesto… lo guardó. Preocupada.

Cuando House telefoneó para decir que tampoco se dignaba a bajar de su torre de marfil para sufrir, su pasatiempo favorito, con los que tenían la mala fortuna de trabajar mientras el resto del mundo se arrullaba junto al fuego al son de Bing Crosby… quiso devolverlo. Indignada por la escaqueada doble, secretamente aliviada porque hubieran hecho las paces.

Cuando Cuddy no protestó ni una vez ante las ausencias de ambos… supo que algo no iba bien. _Casi _telefoneó a información para preguntar si los de FedEx realizaban envíos también en días festivos.

**V**

_**Both say that we never before  
Never before have we felt so recently  
People stare and we just ignore everything  
People stare and we just ignore them  
And they go away, go away**_

**(Recently, Dave Matthews Band)**

– ¡Oiga! Esa enfermera me ha mandado literalmente a paseo… – bramó un hombre con la cara morada del esfuerzo y las dimensiones de un orangután escapado del circo.

Wilson se apresuró a sacar pecho y lucir el fonendoscopio, rezando para que sirviera de crucifijo que amansara las bestias, mientras se escudaba detrás de la historia del último paciente que había visto en consultas e intentaba idear un plan B que le salvara de un inminente tortazo.

– Cálmese, señor… – arrastró la 'r' a lo largo de kilómetros metafóricos, esperando que Brenda, culpable de todos los males de la tierra, saliera a socorrerlo por lo menos.

– ¡Esto es increíble! Llevo esperando aquí HORAS y ni siquiera han podido quedarse con mi nombre…

– Patinkin. – soltó Brenda, que tenía la cabeza enterrada entre montañas de peticiones, pero no levantó la mirada un segundo. Como si aquella disputa no fuera con ella. – Y debió entenderme mal. Lo único que le dije fue que igual le apetecía "darse un paseo" porque aún no podrían atenderle. Hay decenas de pacientes esperando antes que usted… Si lo entiende bien, que se lo he tratado de explicar mil veces, y si no, también.

Wilson había relajado la pose y presenciaba la escena como espectador de un partido de pingpong, sus ojos rebotando desde el moño a medio deshacer de Brenda a la mandíbula apretada y expresión de toro embravecido del tal señor Patinkin.

Era el momento de interpretar el rol de hombre adulto, médico responsable y autoritario y recordarles que eran seres civilizados.

– A ver, señor Patinkin. Intente tener un poco de paciencia; me ocuparé personalmente de hablar con el médico que tiene que verle a ver si… – guiñó el ojo en lo que esperaba fuera captado como señal de complicidad y no…ningún otro tipo de acercamiento. – podemos acelerar los trámites. ¿De acuerdo?

La yugular del tipo dejó de ingurgitarse por un momento y el tono acangrejado de su piel se disipó hasta quedar reducido a un bronceado más saludable. Patinkin bufó una última vez antes de llegar arrastrando los pies hasta su asiento junto a los potos de plástico en la sala de espera.

Cuando su pulso hubo recuperado el ritmo normal se volvió hacia la enfermera, fingiendo exasperación.

– Brenda. ¿No puede intentar ser un poco más amable con los pacientes?

Ella enarcó una ceja, escandalizada, como si su petición fuere una misión imposible, fruto de delirios que trastornaran su juicio de la realidad.

– James. – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que les escucharan todos los que tenían la parabólica sintonizada en su frecuencia. – Míreme. Por eso estoy aquí. – señaló con el dedo al mostrador. La melosa sonrisa que le dedicó fue tan empalagosa que se adhirió a él como la ponzoñosa savia de la venus atrapamoscas a sus presas. – Esto es lo más amable que puedo ser.

_El Grinch, _musitaba House entre dientes cuando le obligaban (Cuddy, el Diablo, a través de su emisaria en la clínica) a bajar de sus dominios de cristal para pasar las horas de consulta que le correspondían.

– Por eso no trabajo en planta con pacientes. Prefiero hacerme vieja cumplimentando formularios administrativos y torear energúmenos, aunque eso no sea lo más gratificante y útil con mi profesión. – dio un golpe seco contra la mesa para recomponer un taco de hojas de interconsultas antes de depositarlo en la bandeja de impresos.

La gente miraba atónita hacia ellos. Se habían convertido en centro de la atención (incluyendo la del señor Patinkin, que volvía a hiperventilar) de un público más que aburrido de hojear las mismas National Geographic una y otra vez.

Aturdido, Wilson la dejó estar (_touché_), y entró en la consulta que le habían asignado.

Al verlo, lo tuvo claro. Era una criatura imprevisible, inclasificable, esa Brenda.

En el primer descanso que pudo encontrar acompañó a su paciente hasta la salida, por tener una excusa para asomar la cabeza en dirección al mostrador y comprobar si había o no moros en la costa, antes de asaltar a Brenda.

La miró ceñudo, aguardando una confesión o la más leve tirantez ascendente de la comisura de sus labios que la delatara.

No lo hubo y le rechinaron los dientes.

– Necesito su ayuda.

Un interrogante suspendido entre ellos, pero ella (labios fruncidos en una línea delgada e implacable) indicó con el movimiento casual de su mano que abriera la comitiva, que le seguiría.

Inseguro de que fuera a cumplir su parte, se detuvo antes de poder escuchar la puerta de la consulta cerrarse. Ella prácticamente chocó de bruces contra su espalda.

Sobre el pequeño carrito de material de la consulta, el osito de peluche con su impecable bata blanca y fonendoscopio al cuello parecía impaciente por auscultar los corazones que latían un par de latidos más acelerados de lo normal.

– Es…increíble. – abrió los brazos con la sonrisa ancha de un crío con carta blanca en una tienda de golosinas.

Brenda rodó los ojos y se dispuso a soltar el mustio recogido de la pinza que sostenía tan sólo unos cuantos mechones. Sólo tuvo un flash de la melena morena, brillar bajo el fluorescente, pero en lo que abrió y cerró los ojos (maldita la necesidad de parpadear), volvía a tener la apariencia esmerada, pulcra y eficiente de toda la vida.

– No. Es sólo un oso. – el silencio la hizo pensar que buscaba una explicación más elaborada. Nunca la había visto titubear tanto antes. – Que me recordó…

Divertido, sacudió la cabeza.

– No, no es eso. Es que no tenía por qué… no me lo esperaba. – abrió los ojos como platos, espantado. – ¿Esperaba algún regalo por mi parte?

Le dedicó una mueca desencajada como única réplica. Del estilo "¿pero tú de verdad pasaste por una Facultad de Medicina?".

– Ni se le ocurra darle más vueltas de las que tiene. Sólo lo vi mientras hacía las compras de Navidad; parece un clon suyo. Me gustó, y sentí el impulso de comprarlo. Creí que podría quedar simpático adornando en su despacho. No es el primer ni el último muñeco que tendrá en exposición…– se defendió. – O si prefiere puede regalárselo a alguno de los niños. Haga una rifa de san Valentín. Ahora es suyo… De hecho me tomé la libertad de no tirar a la basura la tarjeta que llevaba, por si House husmeaba con sus narices. Así tendrá siempre a mano la tapadera de que se trata del obsequio de un paciente…

Daba miedo, realmente. Lo controlado que tenía a House y todos los planes de contingencia que había trazado tan sólo para hacerle un regalo.

– Pues… – no sabía qué decir. Qué hacer. Estrujó el pobre peluche entre los dedos. – Muchas gracias… – honesto, convincente. Insuficiente. – Y…siento lo de antes. – notó calor ascender por el cuello y encender sus mejillas.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa apenas imperceptible. Sus dedos adoptaron vida propia y rescataron el osito de sus garras para depositarlo de nuevo junto a la caja de guantes, alisándole la maltrecha bata.

– Créame. – le descolocó el brusco viraje de su expresión apacible hacia derroteros terroríficos – Este breve rendez-vous sólo habrá abierto nuevas e interesantes apuestas... Me cobraré mi recompensa y amortizaré el gasto.

Salió.

Acarició la cabeza de su nuevo amigo. Aquella costumbre se estaba oficializando cada vez más.

**V****I.**

_**Like a hemisphere he surrounds me with a wisdo**__**m that astounds me  
Like the horizon he draws my eye to him and he makes me see  
Like a radio he calls out to me in the middle of the night  
Like a hemisphere he is perfectly clear and he makes me see just how lonely I have been**_

**(Like a hemisphere, Vonda Shepard)**

Dejó caer las historias clínicas en el cajetín desprendiéndose de un suspiro brotado del alma ajada que arrastraba a todos sitios. Había acabado con el papeleo por esa noche (_por qué había aceptado el puesto de Jefe de servicio_, gimió para sí) y ya _soñaba_ con enterrar la cabeza en la almohada durante siete horas de un tirón. Después de la carga emocional y la angustia que les había puesto en alerta durante 48 horas, cortesía de la farsa imperdonable maquinada por House para obtener ilegalmente dosis extremas de paliativos que no precisaba. Mintiendo, engañando, defraudando, falsificando informes, suplantando identidades. Desde que descubrieron la verdad y se propagó por los pasillos del hospital, lejos de relajarse y volver a respirar con normalidad, llevaba hasta el último músculo de la columna agarrotado.

Además, los antidepresivos tampoco ayudaban demasiado con el embotamiento mental. Reprimió un bostezo.

– Así que… ¿ya puedo ir llamando para retirar el encargo de la corona de flores? – la voz acidulada de la enfermera no le arañó la moral de leal paladín. De hecho, sonrió complacido.

– No aún. Espere que Cuddy le llame a su despacho mañana… entonces igual habrá que montar capilla ardiente en su despacho.

Brenda Previn alzó el mentón, con una expresión maquiavélica. Wilson se mordió la cara interna del carrillo. Aquella mujer le intimidaba un poco. Bueno, bastante. Una enfermera Ratchett aún más maligna que la original, que hubiera hecho quedar a la de Jack Nicholson como un angelito. Podía escuchar todos los engranajes de su retorcido cerebro funcionando a toda máquina en pos de un plan maestro que podía derrocar a House para siempre. No que él le fuera a impedir nada (saldría escaldado), pero le inquietaba el no saber cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento de ficha. La incertidumbre que contenía el latido en el centro del pecho y la fascinación del enigma que era interpretar la mueca divertida que se columpiaba en sus facciones, que iluminaba su mirada con un brillo magnético y hacía menos notables las ojeras y las pequeñas arrugas que cruzaban su rostro.

– Suéltelo ya… – murmuró, y a ambos les sorprendió captar la nota de expectación en su voz reseca por el desuso.

– Nada. Nada… – desvió la mirada, como disfrutando de un chiste privado. A Wilson le faltó hacerle un puchero mientras ella se frotaba metafóricamente las manos, que físicamente estaban más ocupadas en reordenar el desbarajuste que había causado Wilson al dejarle los dossieres de sus pacientes en los ficheros equivocados.

El médico puso los brazos en jarras a nivel de la cintura, dejando abierta la impecable bata para mostrar el pantalón sin planchar.

Detalle en el que Brenda no sólo reparó sino que clavó en él sus pupilas con descarada fijación. Vaya. El donjuán que volvía a lucir como un desgarbado residente…

Wilson se sintió desnudo. Tan humillado cuando, el día anterior, tuvo que admitir ante Cuddy que su ojo clínico había estado tuerto respecto a House todo el tiempo.

– Sólo pensaba en que igual después de mañana no tenemos que celebrar funeral sino bodorrio por todo lo alto. – explicó con toda naturalidad, como si no hubiera transpirado un minuto incómodo entre ellos previamente.

¿Bodorrio? – alzó una ceja sin demasiada elegancia.

– House…– esgrimió un dedo –…la doctora Cuddy…– mostró otro dedo índice de uña perfectamente recortada pero sin manicurar. Juntó las yemas de ambos a milímetros de su cara con una sonrisa satisfecha de gato de Cheshire.

– ¡¡¿Qué?!! – su grito casi les perforó los tímpanos a los dos, exhalado dos octavas por encima de la voz normal del oncólogo.

Brenda sopló hacia arriba para retirar un mechón agobiante moreno que se balanceaba sobre sus ojos. Y los rodó exageradamente en señal de exasperación, de modo que no se le escapara. _Hombres…_

– Es obvio… Se pasan el día peleando como el perro y el gato, algún día a alguno de los dos se le irá la mano. Y luego la boca… y después todo lo demás. Las apuestas van ya más por el _cuándo_ y el _cómo_ que por el hecho en sí…

Se mostró horrorizado, pero en el fondo, aquellas palabras le sonaron premonitorias. Llevaban tiempo orbitando el uno alrededor del otro, sí, y era evidente que la tensión que se acumulaba entre ellos buscaría la mínima válvula de escape o explotaría sin previo aviso.

Notó que la sonrisa de Brenda se ensanchaba y entornó los ojos, agraviado. Dios. ¿Era el Anticristo, como rechistaba House en su propia cara, y esa habilidad para leerle la mente era nueva prueba de sus diabólicos orígenes¿O es que él era transparente como el cristal?

De acuerdo. House y Cuddy. Podría sobrevivir con ello si el hospital no saltaba en pedazos antes. Ahora bien, dudaba que ocurriera a la mañana siguiente. Había dejado a Cuddy demasiado conmocionada, aliviada y colérica, en su despacho. La gerente y responsable del personal médico en ella tomaría las medidas oportunas, pero la amiga tardaría mucho en concederle el lujo de atravesar la raya en un futuro cercano.

– ¿Y a qué se debe tanto interés de repente por House y su vida sentimental? – eso es, James, salida por la tangente en una desesperada intentona de distraerla del tema que les ocupaba. – ¿Acaso le gusta su némesis?

Esperó a oírla bramar, enfurecida, y vomitar sapos y culebras por la boca ante la ridícula suposición.

Pero le miraba impávida, pestañeando normalmente, sin un sonrojo que la traicionara asomando a sus mejillas pálidas y hieráticas. Le tocó un poco las narices, para qué engañarse.

La cara de póquer se mudó totalmente (probablemente por la mueca estúpida que se le habría formado a él), transformándose en gesticulaciones extrañas. Tanto como lo era el sonido límpido que le cosquilleaba el oído. Sólo supo que se estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando la vio enjugarse una lágrima en la comisura del ojo y cubrirse la boca para sofocar el siguiente ataque de risa.

– ¿House? – la escuchó pronunciar al fin, como si fuera el nombre en otro idioma de algún recóndito y paradisíaco pueblucho que no aparece en los mapas. – Ni hablar… Es un crío grande, caprichoso, egocéntrico y narcisista.– Ella sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que un escalofrío le erizaba el vello de la nuca. – Sería…¡como salir con uno de los amigos de mi hijo! No. Definitivamente no es mi tipo. – le aclaró con severidad.

En primer lugar, le sorprendió la admisión de que "tuviera un tipo", después de todo. A veces olvidaba que Brenda la Devora-pacientes era también un ser sexuado, que tenía familia y amaría como cualquier otra mujer hecha y derecha. Sin embargo, debía de ser la única en cien kilómetros que no estaba secretamente enamorada del lado rebelde y los ojos azul eléctrico de Greg House. Admiraba cómo quien tenía delante había logrado resistir la tentación, cuando incluso sus amantes hospitalarias habían llegado a confesar en la cama el morbo que parecía encender en el sexo opuesto el ácido en la lengua de House o sus maneras de roquero inconformista. Para sus adentros, la espina de la envidia sana que le corroía en esas ocasiones al pensar en el sex-appeal malencarado de su mejor amigo, el genio sin par, se desprendió de su costado.

– ¿Cuál es su tipo, entonces? House es difícil de superar… – apoyó la espalda en el mostrador cómodamente y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sin preocuparle ya el estado de sus pantalones.

La enfermera ladeó la cabeza, meditabunda, sopesando si era merecedor de tan valiosa información. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia él adoptando la pose de una confidente. Peligrosamente cerca de su oído, tanto, que pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento mentolado revolverle el cabello.

– Más bajitos, solícitos y comprensivos. – la réplica que él había prefabricado se diluyó en su boca y la tragó con saliva. – El añadido de la bata blanca da puntos extras en el ránking de preferencias, también…

No supo cómo lo consiguió. Años de experiencia junto a House probablemente le habrían dado más artimañas de las que creía para devolver las pelotas rápidas de pingpong.

– Supongo que es verdad… – apartó una mota inexistente de polvo de la solapa de su bata, fingiendo tener un porte elegante que, ella descubrió con asombro y algo de tristeza, él parecía haber olvidado que verdaderamente poseía. – El viejo y romántico encanto de las batas de laboratorio nunca morirá…

– Exacto. Puede confiar en ella. Aún nos pone las piernas como flanes… – sus ojos en blanco fueron otra treta más para quitarle importancia a aquella conversación. Dos podía jugar al mismo juego. – En fin, Doctor Wilson. Me temo que tengo que dejar la cháchara para otro momento. Que aquí hay gente que trabaja y todo…

Como si acabara de recordar que realmente su turno había acabado hacía horas y que, efectivamente, habían estado conversando de la vida amorosa de su jefa, de la vida y de los des-encantos de House en medio del pasillo, salió rebotado de la superficie del mostrador. Hora de marcharse.

– Espero que no le den mucha guerra… – se le escapó casi sin procesarlo, demasiado ocupado en averiguar si alguna vez había deseado una buena guardia en todos sus años de carrera a alguna enfermera con la que no se hubiera costado previamente. Una cierta vergüenza personal le hizo carraspear nervioso y humedecerse los labios con la lengua.

Ajena a su debate interno, ella encajó su especial cortesía con la soltura que debía tener con la felicitación navideña de la empresa.

– Bah. House ha emigrado ya a su cueva… será una noche tranquila. – hizo un aspaviento con la mano, restándole importancia.

Minutos más tarde, aún llevando el pulso latiendo a trompicones en las venas y la gabardina reemplazando ya su uniforme habitual, iba en dirección a los ascensores cuando una voz llamó su atención desde el mostrador de enfermería.

– Háganos un favor a todas, Doctor Wilson. No se dedique cuando llegue a casa a labores domésticas, y descanse mejor…

Las puertas se cerraron justo a tiempo para ocultar su rubor y la sonrisa tímida de genuina aceptación.


End file.
